


Eddie’s Special Day

by Elijah_Partridge



Category: Sweaterverse, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Diarrhea, Giving Birth, Hurt/Comfort, Morning Sickness, Mother's Day, Mpreg, Other, Shit Kittens, Sweaterverse - Freeform, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elijah_Partridge/pseuds/Elijah_Partridge
Summary: It was the best mothers day the Eddie Brock could have hoped for.





	Eddie’s Special Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShimmerShadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmerShadows/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mother's Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808039) by [ShimmerShadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmerShadows/pseuds/ShimmerShadows). 



Eddie Brock had been sick for days. He could only move from the bed to the bathroom, and barely even that. The Symbiote had tried its best to get him food. After the unfortunate chicken soup incident Eddie forbade any home cooking. He held his stomach as it gurgled.

*BRAAAAAAPPP*

Even though he held his head back as he fanned the blankets to let the gas out, the putrid smell hit his nose and he puked in his mouth.

*Skitter skitter*

“Edddddsssss?” called the Symbiote as it crawled across the room, balancing a tray with three tentacles. “Poor Edssss.”

*Gulp* Eddie swallowed the puke and said, “I’m fine, I just need more sleep.” He pulled the blanket over his head and closed his eyes as hard as he could.

The Symbiote ripped the blankets off and settled around Eddie’s chest. “Edsss hasss to eat. Breakfassst in bedsss Edsss,” the symbiote hissed as it turned into a sweater and settled the tray onto Eddie’s lap.

Eddie sat up and looked at the tray, “are those little potato chip, green olive and ice cream sandwiches?” he asked. “Have one and you want Ssss’more,” answered his sweater. He chuckled at the pink sweater, watching the stork on the front flapping it’s wings. As terrible as he felt the smell of the half melted ice cream did remind him of how hungry he was.

*CRUNCH, GULP, SMACK*

That S’more was just perfect thought Eddie as he picked up another, this was just what he was craving. After he finished he moved the empty tray to the beside milk crate and laid back down. The symbiote was warming his stomach in the sweater, “Edsss needsss his sleep,” and he did and he slept.

* * *

 *GASP*

Eddie startled awake at the pain in his stomach. He held it and moaned. Then the pressure hit like a brick and he was filled with the terrible knowledge the he had to get to the toilet right this second. He burst through the bathroom door, ripped off his underwear and slammed his ass on the toilet.

  
The first wave was a torrent, the sound of the stream hitting the water and the toilet bowl rattled the worn windows in the wall. The relief was palpable, but temporary. The diarrhea stopped, and the pain returned, this time right above the asshole, blocking it, and nothing more moved. Eddie stared up, sweat streaming off his brow, and prayed to the ceiling to let this pass. When the rotting smell of putrid flesh hit his nose he screamed.

“WHAT DID YOU EAT!!!!”

A piece of the sweater coiled off and formed a head. It cocked to the side and looked at Eddie, then turned and looked into the toilet. “Pusshh Edsss, pusshh it out,” the symbiote coached. Eddie gritted his teeth and bared down, contracting his stomach muscles and pushing with all his might. “Pussshh HARD,” the symbiote screeched and Eddie could feel it squeeze with him, and he could feel the blockage move.

It was almost as if he could feel himself tear his taint, he felt the hard scratchy mass shoot out and heard a hard crack as it hit the bowl. Eddie panted and grasped the sink, it was done. He panted, smiled and stood up. He stumbled lightheaded into the sink, he grabbed it to steady his balance.

Shaking some blood into his head, he turned around and looked at what he had made. The cat was dead and rotting and half torn open. In its stomach he could see the partially developed kittens coiled around each other. The symbiote raised itself to Eddies face and softly kissed his forehead, “It’sss a Girl!” it exclaimed and kissed his cheek. Eddie put his hands to his face and sobbed.

“Happy Motherssss Day Edsss!”


End file.
